gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Policy:Images
Gineipaedia's image policy determines what images are appropriate for this Web site, and how those images and the rights associated with them will be handled. Since this wiki is still relatively new and has few contributors, many of these policies are not yet set in stone. If you find you disagree with anything, please bring it up on this article's Talk page. Upload guidelines The guidelines below should be followed when uploading an image: #Do not upload images that are not relevant to the wiki — Gineipaedia is not a photo gallery or image bucket. #Provide a file name for the image which describes its content as clearly but succinctly as possible — for example, use Yang and Cazerne.jpg, not a difficult-to-understand abbreviation like yangcaz.jpg or a machine-created default like Screenshot001.jpg. Spaces in file names are acceptable. #Include a description of the image when uploading it. Typically, this description will be a paragraph or less in length and will contain (1) a link to the subject(s) of the image and, where applicable, (2) a citation to indicate where the image came from. #Include also a category for the image. For instance, screenshots of LOGH OVA episodes should go into a category like Images from Legend of Galactic Heroes (OVA) series 1. #Select the appropriate licence option from the upload page. #If a file already exists with the same name, do not replace it unless you specifically intended to. Arbitrarily replacing existing images can make articles which use them confusing or inaccurate. Screenshot guidelines The guidelines below should also be followed for screenshots of episodes and films: #Use the fullest possible version of the image. Do not crop screenshots unless absolutely necessary. (In other words, do not crop out the background to try to make an object in the foreground appear larger in the image, unless the object is indiscernible otherwise.) #Image filters (to increase contrast for example) are acceptable if they are subtle and useful — beware of over-processing images, especially when using higher-contrast DVD rips (like those from Nemesis). #Never include subtitles — whether the original 'name subtitles' or fan subs — in screenshots. The only exception to this is when uploading images expressly for the illustration of the subtitles (for example, to compare the spelling of names between the DVDs and the LaserDiscs). Image use within articles The maximum and default size for large image thumbnails on most articles is exactly 300px. (If using an infobox template the size will be set automatically). These large thumbnails should only appear at the top right of article pages and can be included using code like the following: Supplementary images (appropriate for use further down in an article) should be staggered — left, right, left, right, and so on — and should be exactly 190px. These can be included using code like the following: Note that all pictures included in an article body should be useful and tasteful from a design and readability perspective. Supplementary images should be used where appropriate to complement and illustrate events being described in the adjacent text — Gineipaedia is not a photo gallery, so please don't include images that don't fit this purpose. Additionally, the number of images should correspond appropriately to the length of an article. In the vast majority of cases, for example, a short article of a few paragraphs should include only one picture. As a rule of thumb, most articles should not have more than one picture for every three or four paragraphs. Copyright and ownership Images uploaded to Gineipaedia generally remain the property of their original creators, and are only included on this Web site for the purposes of illustration under fair use / fair dealing guidelines. Unless the original author of the image expressly grants permission, images do not fall under the scope of Gineipaedia's Creative Commons licence. The option to indicate copyright/licence status is provided on the image upload page and is expected to be utilised by all contributors. See also *Copyrights *Manual of Style *Canon *Perspective *Sections Category:Policy